


Marry Me

by AugustClown



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Just a short one-shot set after the events of the main storyline of Odyssey.





	Marry Me

It had been 5 years since Kassandra crashed into Kyra’s life like a tidal wave. A very attractive, well-muscled tidal wave, but a tidal wave nonetheless. Kassandra had helped her overthrow her own father to install a Spartan leader on the throne of the Silver Islands. Kyra was asked to do the job, but she was meant to be a leader amongst the common people, not among the elites. So, she declined, and a handsome young Spartan named Deo took the throne, quickly becoming her friend. While she was not officially on his council, she still helped him solve many problems. His wife, Dalia, was quite nice as well, and the two ladies often told each other stories of the two Spartan warriors they fell in love with. Kyra was happy with her life in Mykonos. She had great friends, loyal followers, drachmae filling her pockets. Rogue Athenian forces would often come to the islands, and she enjoyed fighting them (she still wasn’t a huge fan of killing, but it was a war, what else could she do?). Overall, her life on Mykonos was a good one. A content one. Arguably even a loved one when Kassandra blew into town. But, Kyra would never be complete without her stubborn _misthios_ back at her side, for good this time.

 

Kassandra often visited the islands 3-4 times a year for a few weeks at a time. Kassandra was constantly traveling across the Greek world, and Mykonos was her preferred stop to let her crew rest and to restock their supplies. However, those 16 weeks of the year were nothing compared to the remaining 36 weeks she longed to have the _misthios_ by her side. She had heard word of her lover’s success in driving out the Cult of Kosmos’ leaders, but the Cult was not completely destroyed just yet. However, she had also heard of how the _misthios_ ended her part in that quest; she had given that duty to her brothers, both of whom were seven years younger than her. Kassandra was 31 now, which was not old, but she was at that age where she wanted to settle down. Settle down with Kyra, if anything from their last conversation was to go by. That was months ago though, shortly after they celebrated Kassandra’s 31st year (which was really just a continued celebration from weeks earlier of Kyra’s 29th birthday), and a part of Kyra worried that Kassandra might have only said that in the spur of the moment. She had no doubt that the _misthios_ loved her. But settle down instead of sailing on the _Adrestia_? No, Kyra was fully expecting to mentally tell herself that she would soon have to get used to a life at sea; she would follow Kassandra to the ends of the world, so she had no problem leaving her life in Mykonos behind for the older woman.

 

But, she would face that decision when the time came. In the meantime, she continued to look to the docks every day, hoping to see the familiar cloth sails of the massive _Adrestia_. She hoped she would see her lover soon.

 

* * *

 

It was two months after Kyra first heard the rumors of Kassandra’s success that the _misthios finally_ returned to Kyra. To where she belonged.

 

Kyra had just finished clearing a small Athenian camp when she heard the hooves of a lone horse approaching her. She was pretty worn; she had no idea if she could handle another soldier.

 

“ _Malaka_ , I should have brought back up,” Kyra thought, “But, of course, I just had to be as stubborn as my _misthios_ and insist that I go alone.”

 

She held her sword steady and prepared herself in a defensive stance. There was no way she would let this Athenian scum kill her.

 

But, there was something familiar about the black horse that approached her. And that helmet the rider was wearing was definitely that of a Spartan Polemarch and not an Athenian.

 

As the horse approached, Kyra gleefully realized that the horse was Phobos and the rider had the smooth rippling muscles of her lover. By the gods, had she missed her. The great beast slowed down outside the perimeter of the camp and Kassandra hopped off.

 

She threw down her sword and, with renewed energy, ran to greet Kassandra. Kassandra took off her helmet and threw it aside.

 

“My love,” Kassandra shouted first.

 

“Oh, my _misthios_! My sweet darling, you’re back!”

 

Kyra hopped into her lover’s arms and Kassandra twirled her around.

 

“I told you I would return for you.”

 

The two shared a passionate kiss. To Kassandra, it was coming home. To Kyra, it was like breathing after a weight was lifted off of your chest.

 

After they broke apart, Kassandra carried Kyra to Phobos, refusing to let her down. She would not separate herself from her lover until absolutely necessary. With one arm wrapped around the younger woman, the _misthios_ reached into her bag and pulled a ring out.

 

“Marry me,” Kyra said.

 

Kassandra laughed, “My love, that was supposed to be my line.”

 

“I don’t care, I want you to marry me.”

 

Kassandra smirked, “Darling, you know I will. But how about you? Will you marry me?”

 

Kyra huffed, “By the gods, do you not know how a proposal works? Part of the assumption is that I want to marry you, which is why I asked.”

 

Kassandra took note of the twinkle in her lover’s eyes and knew that the woman was joking. She rolled her eyes before answering.

 

“Well, as Hera is my witness, you did not ask. You made a statement. Besides, I also want you to know that I want a marriage just as much as you do.”

 

“We have only been in each other’s company for 10 minutes and we’re already arguing like an old married couple. Is this what marriage will be like for us,” Kyra asked, laughing.

 

“I sure hope so. By the gods, I love you so much Kyra. Marry me.”

 

“Yes.”

 

And so, Kassandra slipped the ring on Kyra’s finger. After much pouting, Kassandra finally let Kyra down, where she pulled out a ring from the pouch saddled on her own horse and slipped it onto Kassandra’s finger.

 

“I’ve been carrying that around with me since the last time you were here when you promised the next time you returned would be the time you would return for good. Here to stay. If you meant it.”

 

Kassandra looked slightly confused, “Of course I meant it.”

 

Kyra smiled a little, “Well, you were quite drunk when you made that promise. I wasn’t sure if things changed.”

 

“My heart, nothing has changed. I will stay here with you forever. Or, if you want to move elsewhere, we can do that too. I technically still have the _Adrestia_ , but she will be handed off to my brothers if you wish to stay here.”

 

“My favorite _misthios_ , how about we figure it out later? Right now, I just want to spend some more time catching up.”

 

Kassandra grinned fully, a beautiful smile that was only reserved for Kyra, “Catching up sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
